Ophelia
Spacey yet adorable Ophelia Escher lives in her own world of romantic music and abstract designs. The Artist is a bit too attached to her friends, and sometimes it seems like she’ll completely snap without them. Biography Ophelia sees life through a pair of rose colored glasses and lives in a fantasy land of her own design. Ever since she was a toddler, Ophelia has loved art of every form, whether the medium was macaroni and glitter glue or building blocks. She didn’t fit in very well with a lot of her classmates, but that never bothered her, as they didn’t really get her anyway. It didn’t matter if the other students wouldn’t let her play kickball with them since she could have just as much fun playing pretend with herself and her imaginary friends. Ophelia’s parents are a photographer and an art gallery curator, so as artists themselves they proudly allowed their daughter to pursue her passion for art, even if it meant she was spending more time painting in the basement than she did in school clubs. When the other kids grew up and matured, Ophelia stayed naïve and radiates a childish innocence. Her mind is still frequently caught in Wonderland, and her random doodling and humming has made her classmates consider her to be the crazy girl in school. Ophelia is frequently teased and called names, but she doesn’t ever let the taunts get to her and ruin her fairy tale life. Ophelia wants to win Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment and use the prize money to visit various famous pieces of art around the world. During For Your Entertainment... Ophelia was the second to last person to arrive in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame, and she was thrilled at how beautiful the film set was. Chris offended her by calling her a "whack job," which caused Sebastian to start a bet on her sanity. Ophelia was one of the first people to use the confessional, saying that she planned to create a series of paintings about the film set and that she liked the chemical smell of the janitor's closet. During her interview with Opal Winfrey, Ophelia brought some of her paintings to show the audience. She joined Opal in a rant about school art programs requiring more funding, which took up the majority of the interview. In The Bachelor Isn't Interested, Ophelia and Donna were assigned as roommates. When her teammates got into a spat over breakfast, Ophelia cracked up. When it was her turn to shoot the bow and arrow in the mini-challenge, Eric mocked her for not knowing how, but Victor defended her. She hit her target and gave him a thumbs up for supporting her. Ophelia volunteered to paint Chris a portrait for her team, and she set up a work station outside with Donna. The final product was titled McLean Frenzy and was a pop art rendition of Chris's face. He appreciated his face but was rather neutral to the painting. After the challenge, Ophelia led the toast to Victor. During the challenge in Video Killed the Reality Star, Ophelia was assigned the role of the main singer and Victor's stalker. After Monique dressed her in horror movie chic, Ophelia showed Zack and Risty how much she loved her outfit. They were disgusted and sent her to Victor, who reacted uncharacteristically well to her look. Ophelia was able to memorize her lines while her teammates decorated the set and performed well through Zack's unorthodox filming. When The Emmys were sent to elimination because their video went missing, Ophelia told Victor she would vote for Zack if he wanted her to. She received the first silver star at the elimination ceremony. When Donna and Wes complained about Victor's snoring in Safest Catch, they said that Ophelia thought it was cute and wasn't bothered by it. The actor and artist burst into the cafeteria arm in arm looking well-rested, unaware of their roommates' problem. Ophelia swooned when Victor was the captain of The Emmys' boat. She woke up Donna so that she could gush about her crush. When Donna warned her that Victor might not return the feelings, Ophelia replied that he'd been kind to her but she would keep the warning in mind. She was the only one to figure out how to assemble The Emmys' statue at the end of the challenge, leading to their win. When Victor and Ophelia were talking in his room during Sing Your Heart Out, she burst into a love song mid-conversation, though Victor didn't mind. Victor was angry when Wes interrupted them and told Ophelia that the guitarist was writing a love song about a girl on the show. Ophelia excitedly questioned him about it, but Donna arrived to get her before she could get the details. Ophelia sang again when they got to their room and was amazed when Donna knew the lyrics. She said in the confessional that Donna was nicer than she seemed. Ophelia was chosen as one The Emmys's singers in the challenge. She was jealous when Victor changed the words to "Paris In the Springtime" to be about a girl, but he explained it was about a rude ex-girlfriend of his named Paris. She said in the confessional that she now had somebody to sing her solo "Boyfriend Kisser" about, even though Victor isn't her boyfriend yet. She volunteered Donna to take Wes's solo spot when he lost his voice. Ophelia dueted against Angel on "Save This Show," and comforted Victor after Avery hurt him in their duet. Her solo performance was "charming," so she was safe from elimination that night. When Sebastian questioned Victor about Ophelia's crush in We All Fall Down, the actor said that it didn't mean anything to him but refused to use her in the game. Donna mentioned that Ophelia was painting a mural on their wall and was so focused that she didn't notice when her roommate left. Ophelia and Victor were supposed to be against each other in the first round of the obstacle course, but he helped her through it. She was eliminated on the second round of the course. She also was the only Emmy willing to eat Chef's food at lunch. In Fire Insults at Will, Ophelia woke up to find that Donna was gone again. When Victor knocked on the door looking for "the most beautiful blonde in the building", she mistakenly thought he was talking about Irina. Victor playfully stuck a note to Ophelia's forehead. She read that it said Wes and Donna had left because of Victor's singing in the shower and disagreed, thinking that he sings like an angel. Ophelia stayed with Victor and Donna for the paintball challenge, but shooting a gun made her uncomfortable When Victor hit Cara with paintballs, Ophelia rapidly apologized for him. She and Victor were eliminated by Paul. Ophelia was worried for Donna when she was knocked unconscious. She looked terrified in her mug shot, as though she believed it was real. Ophelia shook Victor awake early the morning of Teeth and pulled him by the hand through the hotel, leading him through a secret door onto the roof. There, Ophelia showed him a beautiful sunrise, which she thought was perfect and special like him. He said she was more perfect because she didn't care what other people thought about her, and Ophelia revealed that many people hate her because she is crazy. When Victor said she wasn't, she leaned on his shoulder and said that was all she needed. Ophelia and Victor were werewolves for the challenge, and Victor decided that they didn't need to participate. When they visited the Team's Choice Awards area, she was saddened by the broken stars representing the eliminated contestants. Ophelia confessed that she dreaded the day Victor had to leave her, and he promised her that neither of them would be eliminated any time soon. When Sebastian forced them to participate in the challenge, Ophelia caught Avery, though her low score wasn't counted towards her team. At the elimination, Ophelia and Victor were the bottom two. When it was announced that Victor was eliminated, Ophelia remained frozen but started to cry. He kissed her, but she was unresponsive. When Victor was dragged off of the film set, Ophelia collapsed to the ground in sobs. She frightened off all of her teammates but Donna, who sat through it with her. Ophelia was still in hysterics in Flashing Lights and was dragged from the amphitheater to her room by security guards. Donna stayed with her the whole way, but Ophelia believed herself to be in a nightmare now that Victor had left and blamed her friend for his elimination. She threw objects at Donna to scare her out of the room, locking her out for the night. Ophelia cried and wailed through the night, keeping the other contestants awake. The next morning, Risty related the artist's situation to how she felt about Zack's elimination, convincing Ophelia to allow her into her room. Ophelia zoned out at the press conference, but attacked a reporter when he made a sly remark about Victor. Donna rushed over, but the blonde rejected her help, calling for Risty instead. When Donna continued to try to talk to her, Ophelia insulted her, calling her an ice queen who was never there when she needed her. Risty sat with the artist when she refused to go to the press conference and encouraged her to try because Victor would have wanted her. Eventually, the athlete's words reached Ophelia and she managed to clear her head and rejoin her teammates. She admitted in the confessional that she knew she wasn't miraculously better but trying to fight through it was the best thing to do. Back in their room, Ophelia apologized to Donna and told her that she was the best friend that she's ever had. In Thirteen, Ophelia was paranoid because it was Friday the 13th. After Wes and Donna defended her against Sebastian's insults, the artist thanked Risty for her help in the last challenge. When the contestants gathered in the lobby after the power went out, Ophelia answered the strange knock at the door. She obliviously let an undead camera man inside, thinking that he was sick until Wes accidentally knocked his head off. Though she had been terrified of the zombies, Ophelia soon convinced herself that they were just misunderstood. When a zombie burst from the ground in front of her and Donna, the artist happily pushed him back into the dirt. The girls then found an undead Victor, and Ophelia fearlessly walked up to embrace him, only to be bit in the neck and "killed." Zombie Ophelia and Victor were later found making out in the mud by Isaac and Avery and bit them for interrupting them. When instructed to move rooms in All I Want is Revenge, Ophelia quickly claimed Donna as her roommate once again. The next day, she served as the referee in the contestants' game of soccer. Her guest for the challenge was Francois, her prissy art rival. During the go-kart challenge, Ophelia feared going fast, so she cruised around the track at a leisurely pace. This combined with her difficulty with answering the trivia questions made her the contestant with the lowest score, making her lose the challenge. Ophelia was taken out of the room for her secret reveal, and Francois explained to the other contestants that the blonde's mental instability was caused by her father passing away when she was young. She started developing unhealthy attachments to those closest to her and completely breaks when they have to go away. Ophelia was powdering her face in Wolf in Teen's Clothing before Avery barged into the bathroom, hitting the artist with a cloud of hairspray. The drama queen didn't believe that makeup was made in a color pale enough to match the artist's skin tone, unintentionally insulting her. When Irina flipped out at breakfast, Ophelia suspected in the confessional that the Russian was a spy. In the challenge, Ophelia worked with Donna and Wes to try to find clues. When she and Donna were alone, the blonde admitted that she was shocked that they'd made it so far in the game, her excitement growing when her friend responded positively to this. Audition Tape The video started by showing a cluttered basement, the sound of somebody humming a bouncy melody in the air. The walls of the basement were covered with various abstract pieces of artwork, among them a flower with a human face at its center, a horizon with the colors of the sky and the grass reversed, and an eye with a clock in the pupil. The camera pushed through the crowded items in the basement to find a girl painting on an easel, her body swaying slowly to her own song as she moved her brush in wide, swooping motions. “And a bit of gray here…” The pale-haired girl said in a sing-song voice. “And some pink in the corner, with a dab of yellow next door!” She coated the canvas with more and more colors, though the image wasn’t visible from the angle the camera was at. After a minute, she stopped painting and turned around to where another canvas was lying on a work bench. The cameraman cleared his throat to alert her that he was there, but she didn’t even startle. “Ophelia Escher wants the show to start, since Total Drama is so close to her heart,” She sang to a completely different tune. “I want the money to travel the planet, to see art in all mediums from graphite to granite, being on your program would be such a pleasure, and now this canvas must be re-measured!” Ophelia grabbed her paintbrush and used it as a makeshift ruler to find the approximate length of her canvas. She used a pencil to draw lines marking off the center before she began going over the canvas with a thick white paste. “Absurd are the challenges, so hard is the game, but it’ll be worth a million dollars made out in my name. The players will sweat, and the host will laugh, but in the end, I know I’ll kick – oh my gosh, it needs some orange!” Ophelia interrupted her song to swing around to face her original painting, quickly grabbing a bottle of orange paint and adding it to her palette. Her humming returned back to her first tune and she continued on this canvas as though she had never turned away from it. After watching her for another few moments, it was clear that Ophelia was done with her audition, so the camera turned off. Trivia *Ophelia's last name is the same as the abstract artist M.C. Escher. *Ophelia's first name and overall personality are influenced by the character of the same name from Hamlet. The fact that her creation was inspired by a Shakespearean play was what first made me think of having Ophelia attracted to Victor. *Ophelia's facial features completely change every time the characters are redesigned, so she looks very different in older pictures of her. The set she has now are my favorite so far, so they are the final result. *Ophelia's outfits are designed with both a magenta and pink color scheme and quirky patterns in mind. *Ophelia's body type has changed drastically from her first design, as she is now much curvier. *Ophelia is one of my personal favorite characters to write for despite the fact that she is only a secondary character in many episodes. *Ophelia used to be described as "insane" in her bio, but updating the story years later, I found myself uncomfortable with this label. I ended up just making her a girl who is off in her own world, though her classmates call her "crazy" as an insult. *Ophelia's hair was originally much longer, but I thought the medium length cut fit her personality a bit more. It also made her design stand out a bit more from Dawn's, who is also pale skinned and pale haired. Gallery Ophelia- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Ophelia- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Ophelia- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Ophelia- Flashing Lights.png|Red carpet outfit for Flashing Lights ﻿ Category:Emmys Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants